


You Want Me

by TOM_CAT



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: ACAB, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Jesse Pinkman Established Sex Worker, M/M, Rimming, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOM_CAT/pseuds/TOM_CAT
Summary: Description of scene where Hank solicits Jesse in the Motel.Jesse is establish as a Sex Worker (Sex Work is Work) -which is very plausible for a young meth user.Set somewhere in season 2, before Hank attacks Jesse.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Hank Schrader, Jesse Pinkman/Hank Schrader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I'm very excited!  
> More to come.  
> I was very surprised there wasn't more of this pairing.  
> Leave comments.  
> I'm happy to commission any artists who want to draw my scenes.  
> And remember kids, FUCK 12!

“STRIP”

“Yo, don’t be a dick.”

“I’m the one paying.”

“Because _you_ want _me_.”

Jesse slides off his jacket, refusing to look at Hank. He then slipped off his shirt, then slid his fingers over his torso, bit his lip, and looked coyly up at Hank. He knew Johns like Hank liked that shit. He knew how much Schrader must have wanted him considering how much he knew. 

Hank took a deep breath, not noticing how much he was staring. He was enthralled by every movement Jesse made; and became more excited as Jesse undid his pants. Those baggy pants didn’t fool Hank. He knew that Jesse had juicy peach ripe for picking. He also knew Jesse was covering a deep trauma through his clothes. His body language said everything. Hank loved Jesse's insecurities; they only made him more vulnerable, easier to prey on.

Jesse stood there in his undies, challenging Hank to continue with his perverse fantasies. 

“Those too.”

Jesse continued to stare at him coldly as he popped his waistband and let his underwear fall to the floor. Without command, Jesse climbed on the foot of the bed, rubbing his chest -as he did with all his clients- then crawled up to Hank.

Jesse brought his face close to Hank’s. Again, challenging him. Daring Hank to kiss him first.

They were at a standoff.

But really, Hank was trying to calm himself, to not seem overeager. He took this time to fully take in Jesse’s body. It was as beautiful and perfect as he imagined.

He brushed his lips against Jesse’s softly, as if to stay in the shallow end. But after tasting the sweetness, he dove right in -sticking his tongue in Jesse’s mouth, barely noticing if Jesse was reciprocating the kiss. Jesse’s lips were delicious. More delicious than Marie’s by far. After many years of marriage, Marie’s lips only tasted like disappointment and horrible cooking. He loved Marie, but she could no longer excite or satisfy him. What Hank really needed was to feel in control, yet experience something new. He was in a rut. It wasn’t Marie’s fault.

Hank placed his hand on the side of Jesse’s hip, but Jesse took it one step further. He pulled away from Hank’s kiss -teasing him a little- and straddled him. Jesse looked confident. His bright blue eyes shining, charming Hank.

Hank was unsure what move to pull next. He knew this was a game. A game he needed to win. He needed to win over Jesse. Dominate him. Assert himself as the victor. 

Hank grabbed Jesse’s butt cheeks. Held them firm as they twitched. He wasn’t sure what to do with them first, so he savored holding the weight.

He followed his instincts and with one finger, stroked Jesse’s rim. Jesse held back a moan; he didn’t want to give Hank the satisfaction.

Hank was restless.

After a few moments of watching Jesse’s face as he gently traced his finger outside, Hank cracked. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He dug his face into Jesse’s chest, kissing everywhere his lips could find. He found Jesse’s nipple and sucked hard. Did whatever he could to make the boy react. Jesse knew eventually he would have to give Hank what he wanted. He let Hank throw him on his back, who then sucked and bit his neck. Jesse finally allowed out a moan; although it was more of a grunt. Hank wasn’t gentle. He wasn’t concerned with what Jesse wanted. He was here please himself.

Hank was still fully clothed. Jesse was uncomfortable by his own nudity and the power dynamics that it created. As Hank continued sucking his neck, Jesse slipped his hands under Hank’s jacket and tugged it off. Hank jerked up.

“You don’t pull at me. I’ll take it off when I’m damn well ready.”

Jesse looked at him suspiciously. Hank looked away. Eventually he stepped off the bed and started to remove his clothes: his jacket, his shoes, his socks, his belt, and his shirt, leaving him in his wife-beater and his underwear poking out of his pants. Jesse watched his every movement. Hank did his best to maintain himself. He didn’t want his own vulnerability to show. He knew he was older now, less fit, less attractive. He was not the macho man he used to be, as much as he fought to maintain his prime.

He needed a beer.

He had the foresight to bring some of his homemade brews. He handed one to Jesse, who declined.

“Nah, man, I don’t drink on the job.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Hank chuckled.

Jesse shot him a look. Jesse didn’t want to deal with any more of Hank’s bullshit than he had to. Hank sipped his beer and sat back on the bed. Jesse sat up next to him. Trying to ease Hank -and check for a possible wire- Jesse started to stroke Hank’s chest. The boy was good. So far he knew how to push all of Hank’s buttons. 

Hank started to feel down on himself. 

_What was he doing here?_

_With this boy?_

_A junkie?_

_And what was he now?_

_An adulterer._

_A John._

_A Fag._

He shouldn’t have come. It was all too much for him. He wanted to get up and leave. But before he could, Jesse’s hand was over his crotch. Rubbing him over his pants. The sensation went straight to his heart. He had to stay. He had to let out his frustration. But he couldn't look at Jesse just yet. He closed his eyes, tipped his head, and relaxed back slightly. Rubbing turning into tugging. Hank barely noticed Jesse had pulled his pants off until he felt a pair of warm lips kiss the tip of his cock. He took another deep breath and let himself fully relax onto his back. Jesse started slow; just kissing and stroking. But as soon as he started taking Hank in his mouth, Hank was in ecstasy. Jesse knew what he was doing. He was a pro. He went slow to prolong the sensation and fast to make Hank’s heart jump out of his chest. He made Hank melt in his mouth. Though he would never admit it, Hank was now at Jesse’s mercy. Hank never wanted this sensation to end. All of his deepest secrets and darkest fantasies were coming true. Everything he imagined was even better in person. He felt more pleasure than he ever had. He never experienced anything like this. 

Jesse’s saliva dripped down Hank’s cock. The noises his mouth made were music to Hank’s ears. It made it all worth it. But was this good enough? Was this all Hank wanted? No. Especially since he started to envision all the possibilities.

He wanted to come. Should he? Should he prolong the experience? But, what would Pinkman’s beautiful face look like covered in his seed?

Before he could decide, it happened. Jesse was not pleased. He spit out what he could.

“What the fuck, man?! I didn’t say you could do that!”

Hank was in too much ecstasy to care.

“Whatever, kid, I’ll pay you extra.”

“So we're done now, right?”

“No.”

Jesse rolled his eyes. Hank continued to lay there; catching his breath. Jesse used this time to get up and go wash his mouth out in the bathroom. Hank chuckled.

When Jesse came out of the bathroom, Hank stared at him again. Again, taking in the boy’s form. 

No, he wasn’t done.

“Come here.”

Jesse slowly came up to him, but before he could figure out what to do, Hank grabbed his forearms and pulled him on top of him. He started into the depths of those blue eyes trying to find himself. He didn't understand why he was here. He had fantasized about Jesse for years. Ever since he suspected Jesse dealing and tried to catch him in the act. All those times he had watched Jesse through his binoculars had built up a fire inside him.

He wanted to hate Jesse. To do his job and be a hero. But after work he would go home and think about Jesse. Wonder how this boy got wrapped up in the world of drugs. What did his family think? Was he alone? Did he have any direction? Did he need a father figure to set him straight? All those questions wrapped up in thoughts of Jesse under his baggy clothes. Thoughts that delved into the dirty side when Hank was alone. He would imagine catching Jesse in the act, grabbing him in his strong arms and putting him away as a danger to society.

Hank did hate Jesse. He hated what Jesse represented. He hated the feelings Jesse gave him. He needed Jesse gone so he could move on.

Hank released Jesse's arms and glided his hand up Jesse's torso. The skin was soft and supple. It was youthful and warm. Jesse watched Hank's hands move until they cupped his face. Hank wanted to kiss him, but couldn't. Instead he wrapped a hand around the back of Jesse's neck and an arm around Jesse's waist. Hank lifted himself up so Jesse was sitting on his lap. Jesse responded by wiggling his hips down further onto Hank's lap. Hank kissed Jesse's chest. Tasted the little hairs and the sweet musk. Jesse rubbed Hank's back, trying to ease him. He didn't want to risk Hank changing his mind and possibly throwing a violent fit. Hank rested his forehead on Jesse. He wasn’t sure if this was what he wanted.

* * *

He stood at the foot of the bed and had Jesse on all fours. He gripped Jesse’s cheeks and spread them wide. He started at Jesse’s entrance, unsure what to do at first.

He placed a tender kiss on Jesse’ rim. It tasted sweet, while Jesse’s soft moan was the cherry on top. He took one lick. Again Jesse moaned. Hank felt himself getting hard again. How could this be happening to him? What was it about this kid that aroused such passion. After a long pause, Hank decided to keep going. He liked this. There was no denying. He licked Jesse rim again and again. Kissing in between. Feeling the urge to touch. After Jesse was nice and wet, hank rubbed a finger along the rim. He hesitated. He wasn’t sure what to do.

“What are you trying to do?” Jesse had turned his head to look at Hank.

Hank didn’t answer. Jesse took this opportunity to flip onto his back with his legs in the air. He would have to show Hank.

Jesse slipped two of his fingers into his mouth and sucked them with his eyes closed. He then brought them down to his hole and started to rub himself. Hank was in a trance. He watched silently as Jesse slipped his fingers in and out and started to tug his cock. Jesse was moaning out of his own pleasure and while Hank enjoyed the show, he had to be the provider. He stood up and placed his own fingers to Jesse’s lips. Jesse stared up at him with those bright blue eyes and allowed the fingers into his mouth. He grabbed Hank's hand and sucked for a few moments. Hank slipped his fingers back out and again knelt in front of Jesse’s hole. He gave the rim one more kiss and slid one finger in. Jesse threw his head back and tried to relax. He didn’t expect Hank to pleasure him as well, he just wanted to get through it. Hank started to stroke himself. He was easily getting off to the sounds of Jesse’s moans. Once he found a rhythm, he was sure he was doing a good job. He slipped in another finger. He started to push deeper. Eventually he touched something inside Jesse that made the boy yelp. He touched it again and again. Jesse couldn’t control himself. He didn’t want Hank to know how good it felt, but he couldn't hold it in. Each of Jesse’s yelps and moans excited Hank more. 

This is what Hank wanted. He wanted to bend this boy to his will. To make him squeal. 

One more of Jesse’s yelps and Hank spilled. Jesse came soon after, but Hank didn’t notice. He just sat there on the floor listening to Jesse go limp and catch his breath. Hank didn’t bother to wipe himself off. He just pulled up his pants and tried to sort out all the emotions in his head. He didn’t want to look at Jesse. He went and sat at the head of the bed. Jesse sat up and asked if he could go have a cigarette.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Hank sighed out.

Outside, Jesse was still shirtless. He lit up a smoke and noticed Wendy down the way. She smirked at him but he just shrugged it off. 

After his smoke, Jesse went back inside to see Hank laying on the bed starting at the ceiling.

“So, what now?” Jesse asked.

Hank took a long pause.

“We still have some time don’t we? Why don’t you, uh, come lie down.”

Jesse crawled into bed and laid on his back next to Hank. 

“So your, uh, wife’s not gunna be too happy about this, is she?”

“Don’t talk about my wife.”

“Ok.” Jesse shook his head. “You wanna talk or anything?”

“No.”

They laid there silently for what felt like eons. 

“I’ve got to go.” Hank got up and started to put on the rest of his clothes. He grabbed his wallet and gave Jesse $500.

“Thanks.” Jesse tried to sound nice. He could tell Hank was getting agitated. Hank grabbed all his things and rushed out the door. Leaving Jesse lying on the bed. Jesse took a deep breath and tried to move his thoughts somewhere else.

Back in his car, Hank felt a tidal wave of shame. For what exactly, he wasn’t sure. Probably all of it. Probably because he knew he wanted more and we would go back as soon as he could. 


End file.
